One-Shot Verdades que Duelen (AkiraxShiki)
by AstarothLeNoir
Summary: Akira se enfrenta a quien nunca pensó que se enfrentaría entrando en el campo de batalla de Igra en Toshima, su amado Shiki.


**VERDADES QUE DUELEN**

Basado en la novela visual yaoi y Anime "Togainu No Chi".

Fandom: Togainu no Chi

Personajes: Akira & Shiki.

Tipo: One-Shot.

Resumen: Akira se enfrenta a quien nunca pensó que se enfrentaría entrando en el campo de batalla de Igra en Toshima, su amado Shiki.

Advertencias: Shonen-Ai (aunque no hay ninguna descripción explícita)

La sangre corría por su mejilla, dejando un color rojizo bastante llamativo. Su cara era de desesperación, así como de frustración por no poder hacer nada al respecto.

Observaba cómo el hombre que había amado, ahora quería matarle, sin remordimiento alguno.

-¿Por qué haces ésto? - preguntó. Ya lo había preguntado antes, pero seguía sin obtener respuesta.

Shiki lo miró con sus potentes ojos rojos alzando su katana en pose de lucha.

- No puedes hacerme esto, Shiki - repetía incesante Akira, acorralado contra una pared.

- No hay otra opción - respondió, dispuesto a acercarse hasta su amante.

Akira había vivido momentos difíciles desde que había llegado a Toshima y había entrado en el campo de batalla de Igra, pero éste sin dudarlo, era el momento más difícil de todos. Enfrentarse a su amante, el cual le había jurado amor y lealtad hasta el final, ahora contra todo pronóstico debía matarle.

Shiki se fué acercando poco a poco hasta su objetivo, su mirada estaba completamente ida, como si no tuviese control alguno sobre sus impulsos. Su rostro no mostraba sentimiento alguno, tenía que acabar con él y si no lo hacía, él también moriría.

- Me prometiste que me protegerías - dijo Akira intentando contener las lágrimas - que siempre estarías a mi lado y que nada malo me pasaría en Igra si estaba a tu lado. ¿Todas esas palabras fueron mentiras? ¿Acaso ya no sientes nada por mi, Shiki?

Shiki se detuvo un instante, intentando procesar las palabras que habían salido de la boca de su amante segundos atrás, bajó la katana y miró al suelo.

- Solo puede haber un ganador - dijo con frívola voz - nunca te mentí, pero en ningún momento pensé que tu serías la persona con la que tuviese que enfrentarme en el coliseo. Prefiero matarte ahora, fuera de las miradas sádicas de Árbitro y su mafia.

Volvió a alzar la katana, esta vez sin dirigirle la mirada e intentó acortar la distancia que quedaba entre los dos.

Ante este comentario, Akira no tuvo más remedio que sacar su cuchillo, ese cuchillo que nunca pensó que utilizaría contra una persona amada, el que utilizó siempre en los combates de Bl ster y desde que llegó a Toshima para defenderse de los grupos callejeros que atacaban a los novatos, robandoles sus colgantes.

*Flashback de Akira*

Me encontraba totalmente desorientado entre tantas ruinas y edificios abandonados. No sabía exactamente qué era lo que tenía que hacer en Toshima, solo me dieron dos indicaciones: sobrevivir y matar a Il-Re.

Las calles estaban totalmente desiertas, el desastre que había quedado de la Tercera Guerra Mundial era cada vez más deprimente. Lo primero que tenía que hacer, era encontrar un refugio. Caminé por una calle principal, pensando que no había nadie, pero estaba totalmente equivocado. Ante mí, salieron cuatro hombres armados, sonriendo sádicamente. Uno de ellos, relamiéndose el labio superior. Se acercó hasta mí y me cogió del brazo.

- Sangre fresca - dijo sonriendo - aunque no por mucho tiempo.

Me quedé paralizado, apenas acaba de llegar y ya me había encontrado con los matones de turno. Disimuladamente, saqué mi cuchillo dispuesto a defenderme, era la única opción que me quedaba, ya que me tenían totalmente rodeado.

- Es una lástima tener que matar a un chico tan guapo como tú - continuó el hombre, que sin soltarme el brazo, sacó de su bolsillo una pipeta con un líquido amarillento - mi preciado line...que empiece la fiesta - rompió la pipeta y de un trago bebió el contenido.

Me soltó inmediatamente, su cuerpo empezó a convulsionar, sus venas se hincharon haciendo que gritase de dolor. Lo demás hombres que le acompañaban, seguían rodeandome, impidiendome escapar. Aprovechando el momento, ataque a uno que llevaba una barra de hierro con el cuchillo y le dejé inconsciente a los diez segundos.

Aunque esa pequeña victoria no duró mucho, el hombre que había bebido ese extraño líquido llamado line se estaba acercando cada vez más. Intenté calmarme mientras retrocedía poco a poco, intentando no caerme. En ese momento, cerré los ojos y recé porque mi vida no acabase ahí.

Empecé a escuchar gritos de dolor y a percibir un olor parecido al óxido y la sal. Abrí los ojos y pude contemplar la masacre que se hallaba frente a mi. Había sucedido en cuestión de segundos. Un chico con una gabardina y vestido totalmente de cuero estaba parado alrededor de todos los hombres descuartizados, envainando su katana llena de sangre.

Me quedé observando perplejo aquella escena, parecía un Dios de la muerte, con su cabellera negra y ojos rojos como la misma sangre que acababa de derramar sin piedad alguna.

Alzó la vista y me miró, su mirada me paralizó, pensé que sería el siguiente, que todavía su diversión no había acabado. Tragué saliva al ver que se acercaba lentamente, sin decir palabra alguna.

Al estar a escasos centímetros de mí, cogió mi barbilla y la alzó, haciendo que le mirase fijamente.

- Estos ojos - dijo lentamente - nunca los había visto antes.

- ¿Q-qué quieres decir? - pregunté intentando esconder mi nerviosismo.

- Reflejan en ti arrogancia - comentó - me gustan.

En un momento, sentí como mis mejillas empezaban a arder descontroladamente. Bajé la mirada intentando esconder mi estado.

-Me llamo Shiki - dijo mientras soltaba mi rostro - eres nuevo - afirmó.

Asentí cabizbajo.

- Akira... - dije en voz baja.

- Ven conmigo - dijo dando media vuelta y empezando a andar - te protegeré hasta que seas lo suficientemente fuerte...y puede que después de eso, también.

Le observé detenidamente. Su mirada había cambiado, no era de odio ni sed de sangre, era una mirada amistosa, de deseo. Mis mejillas seguían ardiendo, pero aun así, asentí y empecé a andar a su lado. Una parte de mi seguía insegura, la otra por el contrario, confiaba en él.

*Fin del Flashback*

Akira volvió a la realidad. Después de ese primer encuentro, pasaron muchas cosas, buenas y malas. Su amor y admiración por quien días atrás lo había sido todo para él se había roto en mil pedazos. No podía evitar sentirse utilizado por su pareja, amante, amigo de peleas.

Ya no había vuelta atrás, esta era la batalla final. Shiki acortó las distancias e intentó acabar su misión rápidamente, pero Akira estaba dispuesto a luchar.

El sonido del acero chocando hacía que el silencio del ambiente cambiase cada segundo, se escuchaban gruñidos, gritos de desesperación y lamento.

Akira no pudo más, sabía que su contrincante era más fuerte que él. Se apoyó contra una pared y lo observó. Su rostro había cambiado, ya no percibía amor en él.

Shiki se acercó hasta Akira y apoyó una de sus manos en su cintura.

- Ha llegado tu hora - susurró en su oído. Hizo que la piel de Akira se erizase al instante.

Las lágrimas empezaron a brotar del rostro de Akira, impotente, sintió como la katana de su amante se clavaba en su estómago, haciéndole gritar de dolor.

- Te quiero - dijo entre gritos de agonía.

Su mente se nubló, lo último que escuchó, fue un "Lo siento".


End file.
